Doubting with the Daleks
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: The Doctor was planning on sending Amy and Rory on an awesome honeymoon, but they end up on a Dalek warship by accident. But wait, the Doctor has a plan! But, including his name? What? And for some reason Rory and Amy are really doubting the Doctor's plan. Wibbley Wobbley Timey Wimey Stuff challenge! One-shot!


**I own nothing! Wibbley Wobbley Timey Wimey Stuff challenge. Only the non-bold part counts for the word count!**

There were quite a few things going through Amy's head. Run. Get stupid face. Make sure her Raggedy Man doesn't do anything stupid that ends in his death. Stuff like that.

Do you need an explanation?

Yeah, me too.

You see, the Doctor promised to give Amy and Rory the best honeymoon in all of time and space. The only thing was the fact that he got the coordinates off a little and landed them on a Dalek warship.

Genius? Yeah, I thought so too.

And now Amy was alone. Rory fell down a tube, sending him off to who-knows-where; the Doctor had to trash some wires on the warship. As for Amy, she was to run.

I know, Amy thought it was totally unfair too. She got to run while her boys got to do the fun stuff, but hey, look on the bright side. At least she was wearing running shoes.

"EXTERMINATE!" the ginger heard in the distance.

"Doctor," Amy narrowed her eyes, "You better know what you are doing."

She heard some familiar noises, too. Her phone was vibrating, the TARDIS was materializing, her shoes hit the ground. The TARDIS was materializing. That meant the Doctor. Amy smirked. The Daleks were going to get it.

"GERONIMO!" a familiar masculine voice yelled through the chaos.

"THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN LOCATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" one Dalek beeped.

"Woah!" the Doctor left the TARDIS with a Rory covered in green goop.

Amy shuddered, she didn't even want to know what happened.

"IDENTIFY THE HUMAN! IDENTIFY THE HUMAN!" a different Dalek commanded.

"I have a better idea," the Time Lord grinned.

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "We could not. Amy, get over here."

"IDENTIFICATION: AMELIA JESSICA POND. HUMAN." an evil salt shaker identified.

Let's just say that Amy thought that that was a little stalkerish. "What happened to you?" she snickered at the green goop covering her husband.

"I fell into the garbage disposal place," the Roman groaned.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Hold up!" the Doctor put his hands up. "Why do you want to kill us?"

"DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER TO ANYBODY!"

"Oh, really," he walked forward. "And what if that person was a Time Lord who could easily kill you?"

"What is he doing?" Amy groaned. "He's going to get us killed.

"I swear," Rory was dead-serious. "We're going to die again tonight."

"DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER TO ANYBODY!"

The Doctor glared at it. "Then, you asked for it."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"If you don't answer my questions, why should I answer yours?" the Doctor was getting kind of annoyed.

"THE DALEKS ARE A SUPERIOR RACE. ALL INFERIOR RACES SHALL BE EXTERMINATED WITH QUESTIONS."

"Then, why do you look like salt and pepper shakers?" the Time Lord was really pressing their buttons.

"It's not going to work," Amy breathed.

"Have faith in him," Rory said, then, after a moment, he continued, "You know what? Never mind. He's nuts."

"IDENTIFY SALT AND PEPPER SHAKERS."

"They are inferior things that the human race uses every living day!" the Doctor stood up.

"WE ARE NOT SALT AND PEPPER SHAKERS! EXTERMINATE THE WEAKLINGS!"

"Trust me," he glared at them. "We are much more useful alive."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"We know things. We can tell you secrets. Secrets that could tear the universe apart, leaving only one race: the Dalek race." the Doctor said.

"TELL ME!" one Dalek went forward.

"He's going to tell them his name, isn't he?" Rory frowned. "He's an idiot. It'll give away his secret, and tear up the universe. Nothing would happen in our favor."

"Is there anything I can use to send it across to every Dalek in existence, but nothing else?" the Doctor asked.

"YES, FOLLOW," one Dalek moved.

"Fantastic!" the Time Lord grinned. "Come on, guys!"

Amy and Rory inched behind the Doctor, sure that he will cause the biggest catastrophe in the entire realm of time and space. They entered a room.

"NOW, TELL US!" the Dalek commanded.

"Hold on, this speaker is so powerful that it will kill you. Why don't you go wait outside the room?" the Doctor suggested.

Confused, the Dalek looked between the door and the Doctor. "ARE YOU LYING?"

"No," the Doctor said solemnly. "We will probably die doing this, but you can live. Go!"

The Dalek left.

The Doctor smirked. "It worked."

"What worked?" Amy asked.

"They just left me alone with a speaker that could easily become a dangerous weapon," the Time Lord explained, leaping up on the speaker. "I only have to change a little bit of the wiring…"

"So, are you going to tell them your name?" Rory questioned.

"It depends on what I choose to be the trigger word. When I say that trigger word, every Dalek receiving the word or words will explode." the Doctor told them.

"So, we won't die?" Amy confirmed.

"Quite right, Pond!" the Time Lord grinned like a child.

"It can't work. It can't be possible. How can a speaker make every Dalek explode?" the ginger doubted the Doctor.

"I little bit of rewiring," the Doctor looked at her.

He soniced the speaker as he said that. All he needed was to wire it to every single Dalek's brain.

Once that was completed, he went down and said two words. Two words that would cause races to rise and fall. Two word that would make the Daleks explode. Theta Sigma.

But Amy and Rory couldn't hear him; either he wanted to keep it from them or it would cause them to explode, they will never know. All they heard was a lot of screaming Daleks.

"Well," the Doctor still couldn't believe he had just done that. "I suggest we go back to the TARDIS now."

"Yeah," the two humans agreed.

On the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately swarmed the console. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where we were going to go before," Rory shot back.

"All right!" the Time Lord was as cheerful as ever.

He landed them right on a Cybermen warship.

**Remember, the non-bold part is all that counts! Review!**


End file.
